


强化合宿

by yu_shan



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, senru - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_shan/pseuds/yu_shan





	强化合宿

　　为备战十月的国体，教练们决定趁着暑假进行一次为期20天的合宿训练，让来自不同队伍的选手们彼此磨合。安西教练因为身体原因无法同行，高头和田岗二人互不相让，最终决定由两人同时带队。

　　神奈川代表队由湘北、海南、陵南、翔阳的球员组成，几校间距离不算近，一起训练的机会有限，所以这次的合宿尤为重要，教练们一再提醒，这不是去玩，提前做好心理准备。虽说如此，毕竟是高中生，多少有些兴奋，尤其是樱木、清田这几个，一路上闹个不停；不过也有人不为所动的，比如从上车就开始呼呼大睡的流川。

　　在前面两人这么闹腾的情况下居然还睡得这么沉，连眼皮都没动一下，其余众人算是开了眼界。“这家伙该不会是昨晚兴奋得睡不着吧?”清田忍不住问。“不用管他，狐狸一直是这样，除了打篮球就是在睡觉。...不过，你可得小心了，”樱木一脸神秘地笑道 ，“要是不小心弄醒这家伙，麻烦就大了。”“最多被他瞪两眼呗，难不成还能打人?”“要试一下吗?”

　　“喂！臭狐狸，起床了！”樱木用纸筒冲着流川耳朵大吼，就算是流川，此时也睡不下去了。突然被吵醒，流川的眼神还不太清明，拳头却又快又准地向樱木脸上挥去，幸好樱木早有准备，用背包格挡住了。清田目瞪口呆地看着包上凹陷，突然想起什么似的：“等等，我跟流川一间房，他早上醒来该不会打我吧！”“哈哈哈哈，野猴子，你要是不行了我帮你叫救护车。”樱木拍着他的背“安慰”道。“红毛猴子，我们换一间睡吧，你反应这么快，他打不到你的。”“什么?本天才才不跟臭狐狸睡一间呢！”两人又就这件事闹了半路。田岗教练像是终于受不了了，突然发话：“仙道，你跟清田换个房间吧。”“...是。”仙道别过脸，假装没看到教练那意味深长的眼神。

　　入住的民宿环境清幽，不远的地方还有一处露天温泉。正式训练从第二天开始，众人收拾好房间，四处闲逛了起来。流川放下东西，就拿着球到外面的小球场一个人练习去了。还真是除了睡觉就是篮球呢，仙道想到樱木的话。

　　晚饭是老板娘亲自做的，味道不错，还有巧克力、布丁之类的餐后甜点。吃过晚饭，有人提出去泡温泉，于是一群人浩浩荡荡地朝温泉进发。温泉不算小，但是十几个身材高大的篮球手一起进去还是显得有些拥挤。然而，比这还让人不自在的是田岗教练期待的眼神，从在车上起就若有若无地飘来，现在更是变本加厉，仿佛要在他身上戳出个洞来。“你们两个不是经常一起打球吗，一定要乘这次机会劝流川枫加入陵南。”仙道回想起下车时田岗教练悄悄跟他说的话，露出一个苦笑。“还是早点回去吧。”仙道不声不响地溜了出来。

　　拉开门，仙道松了一口气，“干脆早点睡了，省的教练再来找。”他打开灯，发现地上已经有一个人了，“流川?你怎么在这里！”。地上的人微微翻了个身，没有说话。仙道注意到他红得不正常的脸，“发烧了吗?”他抚上流川的额头，测了测体温，“有点烫啊，我去跟教练说一下吧。”流川摇了摇头：“不是发烧，...巧克力。”“难道是吃酒心巧克力醉了?”“嗯。”

　　“喝点茶吧。”仙道把茶杯递给流川，“除了头晕还有别的症状吗?不会想吐吗?”“只是头晕。”流川喝了茶，好像舒服了一些，脸虽然还是红，不过比刚才好多了。“那就先躺下休息吧，睡醒应该就好了。”流川点点头，由着仙道给他盖好毯子。“真像个小孩子。”仙道关了灯，躺到旁边。

　　“滴答滴答”安静的房间里除了钟表的声音就只听得见二人的呼吸声。不知怎的，仙道有些睡不着。他一翻身，看见一双眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶的。“怎么还没睡?”“热。”“是吗?”仙道摸了摸他的脸，“还有一点烫，不过酒醒了就凉了。”流川的温热鼻息在手心扫过，酥/痒酥/痒的，仙道觉得自己也被传染了，无名的燥热全身蔓延开来。

　　“唔...”身体比想法更快，等反应过来，仙道已经吻上了流川的嘴唇。所幸流川没有反抗的意思，不然恐怕早就挨上他一拳了。流川嘴里残留着茶淡淡的苦味，混合着窗外飘来的草木的气味，刺/激着仙道的神经。他嘴上不停，手一路向下，碰到腰部敏感位置时，流川微微颤抖了一下，仍没有抗拒。因为醉了吗，仙道暗暗想着，手顺势伸了进去。流川已经有了些反应，被仙道一逗弄便坚挺了起来。在仙道熟练的手法下，另一般红晕染上他的脸颊。

　　“喂！刺猬头，你们就睡了吗?”门不由分说地被拉开。仙道一个激灵，迅速跳到门口，原来一行人已经泡完温泉回来了。樱木一脸狐疑：“怎么了，听到本天才的声音这么激动吗?”“有什么事吗?”仙道干笑了一下。“这是给你的。”樱木手里端着一角切好的奶油蛋糕，“狐狸的那份，就由本天才替他吃了。”

　　“哈～”仙道舒了一口气，一低头，发现流川正直直地盯着他，“他们都回来了，还要继续吗?”流川无声地攀上他的唇。仙道会意地继续侍弄他的下/体，直到一股液体伴随着一声低吟溅到他手上。

　　仙道一把扯下流川的裤子，下身暴露在空气中让流川有些不安，没等适应过来，他突然感觉后面一阵冰凉，仙道挂着一副游刃有余的微笑：“樱木送来的东西正好排上了用场。”

　　异物感让他有些不适，身体无意识地后退，但是被仙道牢牢圈住：“不用怕，马上就舒服了。”像是印证他的话似的，仙道的手指有意无意的碰到了敏感点，流川霎时间全身一软，前端又渐渐溢出些液体。

　　“可以了。”过了一会儿，流川用低不可闻的声音说。“嗯。”仙道也快按捺不住了，脱下衣物，“我没带安全套，可以吗?”流川白了他一眼：“少废话。”“知道了。”仙道不再犹豫，扶着前端慢慢地进入流川的身体。“嗯啊...”沾染了情欲的声音从唇边溢出，好在隔壁谈笑声比较大，没有注意到这边。

　　整个进入时，流川皱起了眉头。“难受吗?”仙道关切地问道。流川点点头，过了一会儿，动了动腰，示意他继续。仙道封住他的唇，下身缓缓动了起来，粘腻的呻吟碎成断续的音节，在唇舌间交融。

　　被温暖肠壁包裹着的欲望急于寻找愉悦的出口，速度渐渐加快，奶油甜腻的气味伴随着每一次的抽/插在房间里弥漫开，交缠的舌尖好像也渗出了丝丝甜意。

　　仙道的分身似有若无地几次擦过流川的敏感处，隔靴搔痒般的触感像就在嘴边却无法吃到的蛋糕般折磨着流川的理智。流川轻轻咬了下仙道的嘴唇，投来一个不满的眼神，活像个乞食的小猫。仙道勾起嘴角，“如你所愿。”仙道又动起来，每一次都精准地撞击着那处隐秘的地方，流川的肠壁剧烈收缩起来。“啊！”一阵眩晕袭来，灭顶的快乐同时将两人淹没。

　　“先别睡，我带你去洗一下。”然而，已经发出平稳呼吸声的流川已经听不到他的声音了。“没办法。”仙道只好轻手轻脚地抱起流川，“希望不要被人看见。”（end）

　　


End file.
